


Spiderling

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: In which Peter gets de-aged and everyone has fun, yayy, on with the fluff
Relationships: Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Spiderling

It was a Sunday afternoon and the Avengers were spending the rainy day in the lounge, each one focused on different things. 

With Peter working on some schoolwork (despite it being the weekend) on the floor, Tony and Bruce presumably talking about science-y stuff sitting parallel to each other on the couch, Steve and Loki reading novels in armchairs near the fireplace, Thor trying to annoy his brother by reading over his shoulder, and Natasha and Clint playing an intense card game with Rhodey spectating. 

Each one of them looked up when Rhodey disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a plate full of hot brownies and mugs of hot chocolate. The grey weather was the perfect time for hot chocolate and everyone’s mouths had been watering for Rhodey’s brownies. Tony lunged off the couch to be the first one to grab a cup and tripped over a blanket lying on the floor.

“Oooww” he said facedown on the floor

Peter snickered then said something along the lines of “serves you right”. Tony, in all his glory, stayed on the floor while Peter got up to help get the rest of the mugs from the kitchen. Him and Rhodey handed them out with murmured “thanks” from the other team members. Everyone was reaching for the snacks trying to get the best pieces, kind of like siblings would do, fighting to get the largest bits and crumbs. 

Peter sat his homework on one of the coffee tables before grabbing the blanket that Tony had tripped on and dropping on the couch next to Bruce. Tony sat up and leaned back against the couch, but not before grabbing the brownie and a mug, sighing contentedly. 

The past week Peter had been swamped in studying - so much studying  _ ugh _ \- and to compensate he’d cut down his patrolling time by a lot, just until his midterms were over, and we would still pop in to help with the bigger issues, the ones he couldn’t ignore.

“Hah” Nat smirked triumphantly, slamming a set of cards down.

Clint groaned loudly and flipped through his cards again, searching for where their betrayal had come from.

Rhodey laughed and declared Nat the winner as if it needed announcing, she was Nat of course she won. Her prize was Clint’s brownie which he immediately tried to grab back. 

The weird thing was that there were still some ones left on the tray and their squabbling was just entertainment for everyone else. Even Loki looked up and had a small smile on his face. Thor was pacing behind the couch clutching multiple brownies as though they were the only source of light in his world.

Despite it being only 2 o’clock, everyone was in a nice sort of stupor, the good sort of tired. The last week really had done them some good, the only downside was that it didn’t last, because of course it didn’t.

FRIDAY interrupted, “Boss, there are armed people downtown. The weapons don’t look to be from Earth, I’d suggest you check it out before the situation escalates and local law enforcement arrive”. 

Everyone was groaning and slumping further while half-finished cups of hot chocolate and brownies were set down, everyone ran to their respective rooms to change. 

Tony was already explaining the situation when Peter joined the live comm link. 

“Group of low-level thugs got their hands onto alien weaponry and decided to have some fun, and of course in the rain.” The rain had actually slowed down and for the most part it was just a drizzle at this point. “-I just had FRI send you all the coordinates, the main goal is disarm them of the weapons and try to stay clear of them, FRIDAY hasn’t been able to figure out what they do yet” 

There was a chorus of ‘got it’ and ‘yeah we know’ through the comm links. By the time Peter had gotten to Tony’s coordinates, everyone was already spread out over the area. It had been tricky getting around with his webs when everything was wet and slick. He had to make sure each one was secure before swinging, which wasted time. He should’ve hitched a ride with someone.

He joined Tony in one part of the building where three guys were very clearly out of place, scurrying around and unless they were aggressively shopping for diamonds then those were the douche bags who had interrupted this oh-so peaceful day. The building was a part of an outdoor mall, this particular section being a jewelry shop. It was actually smart, the group of thugs had separated over a bunch of stores and everyone had had to split up to get to them all. The only mistake with their plan was that you should  _ not _ under  _ any _ situation want to go up against an Avenger and unfortunately, these poor saps just had.

The mall was free of any civilians, they had probably run away when the first gunshot fired. That was good.

Two of the guys were stuffing their jewelry into bags while the third stood guard holding the gun up. The plan was for Peter to handle the guys in the back while Tony handled the guy with the weapon and get it away from him. They would have to bring it in, Peter was pretty sure the police had no idea what to do with that type of equipment, they could look over the weapons later in the lab.

The three were all wearing black ski masks with a small emblem of a hooded guy in shades of red and black. Pretty cool for a group like them, it definitely beat some other ones he’d seen before. One time he’d seen a group wearing a symbol that if you squinted it looked like a kitten, which had been absolutely hilarious.

He tapped one of the guys on the shoulder and stepped back, quickly tripping him while he was twisting around.

“Hey I like the little symbol” he said, indicating the spot on the mask. “... Really, probably one of the best I’ve ever seen” he went on. Until one of them decided to come at him with a fist raised and his other hand reaching for his gun in its holster. Oh yeah, he should probably deal with that, he was a lot of things but bulletproof was not one of them and May would probably be pretty pissed he’d decided to go and get himself shot. 

He webbed both of the guns being taken out onto the wall behind him but before he could web the guys to the wall with them, one managed to get close enough to punch his stomach. It wasn’t too hard but it’d knocked the wind out of him and he faltered for a moment. With his pause they were both now coming from either side of him and in a split second decision, he jumped up onto the beam above his (thank god for low ceilings), causing them both to knock foreheads and fall back. From there, it was easy to web them up. 

With that done he looked over to see how Mr.Stark was doing. The guy was obviously getting desperate, shooting bright beams everywhere Tony seemed to be. Peter leaned against a counter and fought the tempting urge to get out there and help, but there were no clear spots to insert himself and Tony seemed to be doing good and intervening would probably just do more harm than good.

The fight was done in a matter of minutes, luckily without Tony getting hit by one of the blasts from. They fired amiss, hitting random targets, but weirdly it didn’t seem to do any apparent damage. Now though, the man hit the ground and the weapon was discarded, lying on the ground a few feet away.

Peter was confused at what he was looking at because no one was behind the gun but it was still charging up and about to blast. There was a cold stone in his stomach because with a twist of shitty luck, it was aimed straight for Tony.

He barely had time to run and shove them both out of the way before it shot. It barely caught Peter’s heel and it was so foolish of him to think they’d both skipped because his vision was distressingly vivid and colors flashed along his eyes before it all plummeted down, fading to black.

Tony collided with the ground with a grunt, ooh that dizziness was fun. He got up on his arms sucking in a breath before turning and looking for Peter. He froze though when lying next to him passed out, was a kid. 

And it was Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had to delete all of my works and now i have to re-upload them all BUT i get to edit them all, which is great because i thought they sucked before, but anyways, here's the first chapter! (again)


End file.
